Am I the only one
by Gatomon1
Summary: Okay, here's the sequel to "Somebody to love." This one's also Kekari...please read and review!


Okay, before I start this fic, there is something I want to say…( I was watching some episodes that I missed that one of my friends just happened to tape…) I **_ADORE_** Ken! He is just SO Kawaii! Sorry, I just had to get that out! Anyway, this is the sequel to "Somebody to love." You guys wanted it, so, here it is! Now, on with the fic! 

__

There is no good reason,

I should have to be so alone,

"No!" Kari cried as she watched as first TK, then Daisuke, then finally Iori, fell to the ground in crumpled heaps.

Kari let out a gasp, which was quickly followed by a worried exclamation from Miyako.

"Don't worry. They're still alive." Kari's head suddenly snapped upwards at the sound of his voice. As her head came up, she found herself staring into the face of the Digimon Kaiser. The face of her enemy…but also the face of the one she loved.

"What did you do to them!?" Miyako demanded.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to you," came the Kaiser's answer, as he nodded towards one of the Digimon whom he controlled. But, surprisingly, the Digimon did not attack, but just stood there. "Attack!" the Kaiser demanded. The Digimon still did not even attempt to move. "I said, _attack!"_ This time, the Digimon did as it had been told.

And as Miyako fell to the ground, as well, he let out an evil laugh. Upon seeing her fall, the Digimon Kaiser turned, as if to leave.

"Why don't you attack me?" Kari shot at him. 

He turned slightly towards her. "Because I want you to suffer. Suffer, while you watch them. Suffer…" And with that, he turned and left.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_I'm smothered by this emptiness _

Lord, I wish I was made of stone,

"I can't believe he knocked me out like that!" Daisuke raged, throwing his hands above his head. He shot a look at Kari, as if expecting her to agree with him. "Kari?"

But Kari was lost in thought. _What am I going to do? I know that I love him…but he's so…evil…_the thoughts ran quickly through her head. _And am I supposed to believe that he didn't attack me only so that I might suffer? I guess so…I guess that I just want to believe that he couldn't bring himself to attack me…_Kari shook her head without realizing it. _Kari, that is the stupidest thing that you have ever imagined!_ She angrily berated herself.

Daisuke eventually gave up on trying to get Kari to speak, and quickly hurried up to the apartment building in which he lived. "You guys coming? We need to discuss what to do!" he exclaimed. Without a word, Kari, TK, Miyako, and Iori followed him.

Walking over to the TV, Daisuke quickly pressed the power button, then turned to the others. "Okay, so what do we do…"

He was interrupted right then by a new voice on the television.

"And we interrupt this program to bring you the latest news…" a TV reporter began, speaking into a microphone. "It seems that the child genius, Ken Ichijouji, who just recently won the computer programming contest, has unexpectedly disappeared…"

_Like a fool I lent my soul to love,_

And it paid me back in change

As those words were spoken, Kari's mind immediately shut out the sound of the TV, concentrating only on the thoughts that ran through her mind. _He's disappeared…! What could have happened?_ Then, it hit her. _Oh, Dear God! The Digimon…they weren't obeying him…the Digiworld…_

Spinning around on her heels, Kari dashed out of the apartment, the others staring opened-mouthed after her. Kari could almost feel their surprise, but there was no time to explain…Ken could be dead by now!

So with her heart in her throat, she hurried on.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_God help me, am I the only one,_

Who's ever felt this way.

"Ken! _Ken! KEN!"_ By this time, Kari's lungs felt as if they would burst, her sides ached, and she had already twisted her ankle from trying to run too fast, but she ignored all of these. "Ken, where _are_you!?" she called again, her eyes scanning the landscape of the Digiworld. _Something _must_ have happened! He should have answered by now!_

And at that moment, off in the distance, she could see something laying stretched out on the ground. Upon seeing this, she hurried forward again.

As she got nearer, she could tell that it was a small, green Digimon. "It's Wormmon!" she gasped. "Maybe Ken's around here…!"

Sure enough, just beyond Wormmon, lay the Digimon's master. One arm was bent beneath his body, and he was stretched out along the ground. His eyes were closed, and his face as white as a blank sheet of paper.

_A heart that's worn and weathered,_

Would know better than to fight,

She quickly knelt down beside him, grabbing the arm that wasn't pinned underneath his body, her fingers flying to his wrist, feeling for a pulse. She found it; faint, but still there.

"Thank God," she breathed.

"Kari!" at the sound of her name, Kari's head shot up, only to see Daisuke running towards her, an enraged look on his face. Tai was right beside him, anger also on his face, and TK, Miyako, and Iori were just behind them.

"What do you think you're _doing!?"_ Daisuke exclaimed, angrily kicking his foot into the Kaiser's side. 

Anger was now on Kari's face, as well. "Stop that! He's unconscious!"

"Damn it, _my girl_ is with him!?" Daisuke muttered. Kari shot a murderous glance at him, before her eyes flew back to Ken's face.

_But I wore mine like a weapon,_

Played out love like a crime,

"What are you doing here? And with _him?"_ Tai demanded. "He's the _enemy!"_

"And why did you run out just when they were talking about that Ichijouji guy?" Iori added in his quiet way.

Miyako did not speak right away, just looked back and froth from Kari to the Kaiser.

At that moment, Ken's eyes fluttered slightly. "Ken!" Kari exclaimed, leaning over him.

"_What!?"_Miyako finally spoke. Then, realization dawned upon her. "That genius guy is the _Kaiser!?_ No way!"

"Well I say that we just leave him here! Let him die! It'll solve all of our problems!" Daisuke offered his opinion. This only earned him another murderous glare from Kari.

"I'm not leaving him alone," Kari declared.

Tai shot a look from Kari, to Ken, then back to Kari, just like Miyako had done earlier, and sighed. "Well, if it's the only way to get Kari out of here…" he shook his head almost angrily, and walked over to where Kari knelt over Ken.

Kari shot a thankful look at her brother, then let her eyes slide back to Ken's pale face.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_And it wrung me out and strung me out_

And it hung years on my face,

"Why, Kari?" Tai asked, frustrated, as he paced back and forth across the floor of the dining room. Their parents were not home yet, and Kari and Tai were at home alone.

Kari didn't look up. "Why? You can't help who you love, Tai." After a few seconds more, she finally lifted her head and met Tai's eyes with hers. The look in her eyes just dared her older brother to ask that again.

"Kari, I've never seen you like this! Defending the _enemy?"_

Kari had an answer for this as well. "We've never had a human enemy before."

Tai shook his head slowly back and forth. "Let me get this straight. _You,"_ he pointed at his sister. "Are in love with the enemy…even though he has tried _numerous_ times to kill you?"

"The last time, he didn't even attempt to attack me!" Kari shot back at him with this. "And it's the actual person that I care about!" once again, her eyes dared him to repeat the sentence.

_God, help me, am I the only one,_

Who's ever felt this way.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

~*~One week later*~

_Now my sense of humor needs a break,_

I see a shadow in the mirror,

Taking a deep breath, Kari tried to calm her insides before she raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her.

It slowly half-opened, and a pale face framed with black hair showed where the door had once been.

"What do you want?" Ken asked almost angrily. "I'm busy."

"I want to talk to you. Will you let me in? Or at least come out?"

After thinking for a moment, Ken slowly opened the door wider, and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?" he repeated.

_And she's laughing through her tears,_

One more smile's all I can fake,

"So. What happened?" Kari finally asked, making sure that her voice was steady before speaking.

Ken looked slightly surprised, as if not having expecting her to really care. "Oh. Um…one of my Digimon managed to escape the control of the black ring…and attacked me." 

Kari could tell that it embarrassed him to admit to this. "Oh." She replied.

There was silence for several more moments, before Ken spoke up again. "Why? Why did you save me?" his voice as still as cold as it had always been.

__

There is a wound inside me,

And it's bleeding like a flood,

When Kari did not reply immediately, Ken turned towards her. "Answer me!" he ordered.

Kari looked up. She knew just what to say, now. In a steady voice, she replied, "For the same reason that you didn't attack me."

"I didn't attack you so that you could suffer! I doubt that that is the reason that you saved me!" he sneered. "Oh, wait. I think I get it." He sneered again, and Kari knew that he now knew how she felt.

__

There are times when I see a light ahead,

Hope is not enough,

At his sardonic sneer, Kari felt a small flood of anger wash over her. Who was he to laugh at her feelings?

"Are you done, yet? I don't have time to waste with people like you."

At these words, Kari felt as if her heart would be torn out of her heart, than shattered into millions of pieces. Then, a realization dawned upon her. "Wait. No, you didn't want me to suffer. You could have killed them all. But you let them live. If you had wanted me to really suffer, you would have given them painful deaths. Or maybe turned them evil. But you let them live. Explain that," her voice held a small note of triumph.

At her words, there was, for a moment, a look of…agreement…or something similar…on his face, but that was almost immediately gone as hardness soon smoothed over his face. But it was there long enough for Kari to see it.

__

As another night surrounds me,

And it pounds me like a wave,

"Whatever." Was his reply. "Maybe next time I won't be so generous with your friends lives," he told her. He sneered once again. "Or with yours," he added. "To see the look on your face just before I kill you…"

But something in his voice told Kari that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do that.

He turned to leave, but Kari reached out and grabbed his arm. "If you ever need someone to talk to…"

He cut her off before she could continue. "I don't _need_ anyone. I'm Ken Ichijouji!" 

__

God help me, am I the only one,

Who's ever felt this way.

Yes, you are, Kari agreed in her thoughts. _And I can't help but love you for it._

It seemed as if Ken could read her thoughts…or maybe Kari's emotions showed on her face…but something within him seemed to thaw for a moment, and he seemed almost like a normal person, as his eyes wandered over her face.

Kari gave him a small smile. Then he turned, but looked back. The harshness was back in his eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" he demanded.

"I…I thought…" Kari began.

"Yeah? Well then don't think!"

__

God help me, am I the only one,

Who's ever felt this way.

With that, he brushed roughly past her and into his house.

Kari just stared after him. _There are times when…when he almost seems normal…without hate…but then he covers it up. Covers it up as once would cover a weakness._

And so, with one last look back at the door that Ken had disappeared through, Kari made herself a promise. _I swear…one day I will break through that coldness; that harshness…_

And with that though in her mind, Kari walked away from the door that had swallowed up the one that she loved.

Okay, I _am_ going to do an Epilogue, so don't worry! But anyway, please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1 


End file.
